Lost and found
by foxwillford
Summary: Midnight has been with them for a year now and everyone has a familly and a significant other except him. but all that changes when Max and fang show up with a new member to the flock and things start to go out of controle
1. Chapter 1

(midnight's point of view)

"Midnight!" yelled Max. "Where are you, I want you to meet our newest Flock member."

Ok now I am curious, she leaves with fang to go look for food and comes back with a new member instead. So either she has found some really good food or this new person is from the School, guess which was the right answer. I stood up from the log I was sitting on, picked a few twigs out of my tail, and made my way over to where the rest of the flock was. When I got there I waved to Max and looked around for the new guy. Sadly it was at that moment that Gazzy, who I was standing by decided to let loss one of his trade mark farts, right into my face. Gagging as the smell hit my sensitive nose I ran away from the smell as fast as I could and right into a girl that I had not noticed before, I also found myself laying on top of her, but I had yet to realize that because I had noticed that she had the ears of a wolf. At this sight my own fox ears perked up in curiosity, But not for long as she was mad. "What are you doing," she yelled. I tried my best to look sorry but apparently she wanted a verbal apology, now this is one of the times that I hate being mute. Then Iggy came over and said," I'm Iggy and if you waiting for a response you will be waiting a long time because he can't talk." Thank you Iggy, for the quick intervention. The girl whose name I did not know yet looked horror stricken at my muteness and quickly said, "Oh my, I sorry." I just nodded and walked towards Max. As I did out of the corner of my eye I noticed that she had wings, but not just any wings, but bat wings, and I was also giving Gazzy a death glare worthy of Max.

After the rest of the flock and me got to know Luna, we sat down to eat the food Max had found, which wasn't much so we were done pretty fast. I had wandered to my usual distant resting place and pulled out my flute. Man I love this flute, not only is it a wonderful instrument to play, it is also the only thing from my past that I have, or at lest it is the only part of my past I can remember. So any way I sat down and started to wave my tail back and forth in order to set a rhythm to play by. Then I started to play. The music started out as a soft, lonely tune that slowly increased in volume, and then it burst into the main part of the song, sounding as if someone had replaced the sound of thunder with the sound of my flute for it was a haunting and wonderful sound that I played. I played and played until I realized that everyone was staring at me. With that I slowed the song down, slowly returning to the beginning letting the sound fade away. Luna was staring at me in wonder, almost as if she had fallen in love. "_That's because she has," _said Angle in my head. I replied, "With_ who Iggy?" "No," _She said, "_She is not in love with Iggy he has Nudge, She fell in love with none other then you Midnight." _Now that was unexpected, but it was also a relief because I really liked her even if we had just met. Suddenly she noticed me looking at her and she turned as red as a cherry. Then she got up and ran off into the woods. Max asked me to go look for her after a few minutes, but I decided to go right then so I could ask her something. After a few minutes I found her sitting in a tree, I think she noticed me so I decided to say something. So using my telepathy I said," Hello, there" to which she replied," Hi", but the surprising thing was that it was in my head. She then jumped and used her wings to float gracefully to the ground; she then asked breaking the silence," So you can use telepathy too." I nodded with a smile. "And Angle can too?" I nodded once again and said in her head," She also told me that you liked me and know some magic." "Yes," she replied, "I like you and yes I can use magic, but only healing and some other things." I was then worried that I would loss my chance so I asked," Would you like to go out with me?" and she replied very quickly, "Yes." So I took her hand and kissed it, trying to be as gentlemen like as I can. She giggled and I realized that she had a very cute laugh. Walking back to camp we found every one else asleep. So we went over to the tree they were sleeping in and laid down next to each other and went to sleep while still holding hands.

(Luna's Point of View)

"Grandma!" I called. "What is it dear," my grandma answered back. "I'm going to look for herbs." "ok just wear your cloak dear." "ok bye" I ran out the door to the forest near by so I could find some healing herbs. I was out for sometime when I looked up at the sky. The sky was beautiful today. That's when out of the corner of my eye I saw someone flying. Then I saw another one. So I took my cloak off and sat down my bag of herbs. Then I took off with my bat wings. I was almost there when I started to fall. I cried out for help hoping that they heard me. I fainted.

I woke up in some ones arms. "Are you ok?" asked a strange voice. I looked up at him, he had really long hair. " What's wrong can't you talk?" he asked. We were still in the sky, I looked over to his wings. They were different then mine. They had feathers. I finally formed some words. "y-ya I'm ok, who are you?" The other person had finally come over. " My name is Fang, and this is Max. Who are you?"

'My name is Luna Moon', I answered into their heads because I was tired of talking. " You can use telepathy? That's great, and you are part bat and wolf it looks like." Max replied. I nodded my head yes. We started to land on the ground. I stepped out of Fang's arms. The sun was getting ready to set. " I think I need to go home to grandma." At the same time I said that Max blurted out," Would you like to come stay with the rest of us?" I was stunned. I couldn't speak. "I- I would like to but I don't know about Grandma." " we'll take you home and than you can talk it over with her." So we headed for grandmas, she must have been worried because she was on the porch passing. " Where have you been?" she said. This was the first time I had been late since I had escaped from the School. " I fell while flying and they me." That's when Max and Fang came beside me. " I want to join them, their just like me." , I said. " Well if that's what you want." She replied. " ok, love you Grandma, I'm leaving now." " wait one moment.", Grandma said running off to another room. She came back with a necklace that was shaped like a moon. " I was saving this for you and I think you are ready for it." She put it around my neck and I picked the moon shape up and looked at it. " This is your birth gem, Gold stone it will help you with your magic." " I love it!", I exclaimed. I ran and gave her a hug. I said my good byes and was off with Max and Fang. I tried flying for a bit but it wasn't long till I was week from it. So Max carried me for some time till we were close. I saw a well lit fire for a camp. No one was around at the moment so I went over to a berry bush and picked some. I guess Max doesn't know what 's really edible. Not to long after I heard a gasp and the next thing I know this guy is on top of me and I'm blushing. " what are you doing?" I yelled expecting a response. But he never said anything. I looked at him confusingly at him as he did the same. Then this other guy came over and said, " I'm Iggy and if you are waiting for a response your going to wait a long time because he can't talk." " Oh my I'm sorry.", I said to the guy on top of me. He just nodded and walked a way. Then Max came over with Fang and three other people. " This is Angle," she pointed to a little girl," this is Gassy," pointing to a little boy," and this is Nudge." Max finished. " It looks like you meet Midnight and Iggy", pointed out Gassy. Midnight looked over at Gassy with an angry look. Then I smelt something of the most disgusting smell thinking that had to be Gassy and how he got the name. I also thought that was why Midnight had ran into me. We all walked over to the fire with the food that Max and Fang had found before they had found me. There wasn't much but it was enough to settle our stomachs. I started to hearing a faint sound. It was beautiful. Then it started to get louder and faster. I looked around to see were the sound was coming from. I saw Midnight , who was playing a flute. But ass soon as everyone else found out that Midnight was playing his flute, he had slowed it down and stopped playing. My face got really warm. Angle was looking at him and he was looking at her. He nodded his head toward Iggy. I guess that he could use telepathy. Then he looked over at me. My face was turning the color of a cherry. I got up and ran for the woods. I took off with my wings just long enough to get in to a tree. Not long after someone was running in after me. They stopped right under the tree I was in. It was Midnight. I could tell because he was the only one with fox ears and tail. 'Hello there' he looked up at me and I heard it in my head. 'hi' I said in his head. I floated down on my bat wings. ' so you can use telepathy too?' I said breaking the silence. He nodded with a smile. 'and Angle can too?" He nodded again and sent a message in my head' she told me that you liked me and could do magic.' "yes, I like you and yes I know magic but I only know healing and some other magic." 'would you like to go out with me?' "yes" I said without hesitation. Midnight smiled and grabbed my hand and kissed it. I giggled. Then we walked back to camp. Everyone was going to sleep and I was kind of sleepy myself. So me and Midnight laid down close to everyone else and fell asleep holding hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Night, the time when my past comes to torment me, the only time I can remember my past only to forget it yet again when I wake up. It was from this sort of dream that I was awoken from. When I awoke I looked to see Luna, who had been laying beside me crouched by my side looking extremely worried. I smiled remembering last nights events and then said to her in her head," I must look like a wreak to you now, I was so excited about what happened last night I forgot to tell you about my dreams." But before she could answer Max came over and asked," Hey, Midnight you ok?" I nodded. "Good if you want I'll explain to Luna about your dreams." I shook my head no then said," It's my story to tell and I think that the little ones are ready to hear the story to. It's been a year since I joined and I can tell it worries them." I waited to see if she would give her approval. She said," let me ask Fang if he thinks it a good idea." While she went to ask Fang, Luna asked," Why do you always look to Max for permission?" I thought for a moment and replied," She is my Alpha, my pack leader so to speak?" Luna looked at me confused. " she is the one that makes the decisions when they involve the flock, she makes the rules, she gives out the punishments. Also Fang is the beta or the one that will usually make sure Max is listened too." Now Luna looked very interested, so I continued," I look to Max because other then having the respect that I give her because she is leader I give her my loyalty because she is the one that found me injured from my escape from the School. She was also the first to except me into the flock." She was now nodding in what looked like understanding but with what looked like a bit of jealousy too. At that time Max and the rest of the flock came over. Max said," Ok, you can tell them your story." With that I stood up and walked a short distance away so that I was in front of everyone. Then I started.

"You all know that I have only been a part of the Flock for a year, yet you hardly know me at all, in fact I myself have no Idea who I truly am because I have no memory then of my time in the School, but I do know that I was not born there, nor was I fully raised there. But that is all I know or that is all I can recall. It is these memories that I can not recall that torment me in my sleep. From what I can tell making me part fox was not all that the School had done to me." It was at that moment that I reached down to remove my shirt, as I did I revealed long jagged scares that stretched from shoulder to shoulder, front to back, neck to waist. " This is the only evidence of the fights with the Erasers that the School forced me into, this is only a guess but I had compared them to the scares that Ari had left on Fangs stomach while in his wolf form," As I mentioned this I could see Luna cringe slightly," the scares are similar enough to tell that they were made by Erasers, mostly they were made by one in particular, an Eraser that goes by the name Grim. He calls himself that because none but me have ever survived a fight with him and I just barely survive." and with that I stopped now tired from the group telepathy, which is very tiring, I sat down and one by one the little kids came over and hugged me. I could see that they understood to a point what I had gone through, but they would never truly understand and I could see that they knew that too. When they had all left to play a game of tag Luna came over and sat down beside me. I felt comforting to have her so close and as she leaned her head on my shoulder to watch the sun rise with me. I took out my flute and played a tune that matched the person sitting with me down too the very last note. As I sat there playing, Luna was sitting leaning against me lightly tracing my scares finding every brilliant white line she could and gently following it as they crisscross my chest and back. It was then that Max decided to come over. She leaned on a near by tree and said," Hey, Midnight I'm glade you finally told us the whole story, and I'm glade that you finally have someone to be with, But any way I was wondering if you wanted to spare for awhile?" I asked," What about Fang?" while showing my reluctance to leave Luna's side. "He's busy trying to find the bombs Iggy and Gazzy have hidden around the camp so we don't have a repeat of the exploding marshmallow bag like last time." I laughed remembering that incident and said," did he remember to check the marshmallows this time." Max then said," yes he did, now do you want to spare or not." I could tell she was getting irritated and if someone doesn't fight her she'll take it out on the tree and the tree would not be a tree anymore. So I nodded and sadly walked away from a frowning Luna at the same time. Luna then got up so that she could follow and watch. Boy was she in for a big surprise.


End file.
